Embodiments of the present invention relate to device interference and, more specifically, to device interference detection and remediation.
Universal serial bus (USB) has become a standard for connecting peripheral devices to computers, and as a result, USB devices are more common than ever. When connecting a device to a business or home computer, that device will likely be connected by way of USB. In some cases, a user may have four to eight USB devices used with a single computer.
A resulting issue of connecting multiple devices in close proximity is interference. This interference can be caused by insufficient shielding of USB devices, which can lead to unintended interactions with nearby other USB devices. For example, a computer may have two USB devices connected and working efficiently with the computer, but when a third USB device is connected, that third connection may cause interference among the three USB devices, which may result in unexpected behavior or inefficiencies. In the case of medical devices, the above issue is of even greater concern. For example, if a physician has critical data files with medical records stored on a storage device connected via USB, that storage device may behave erratically in the presence of one or more other USB devices.